Network based collaboration systems allow users to engage in collaboration sessions in which they share content in real time (or near real time) with other users to facilitate communication and collaboration. Example content includes a desktop view of a host computer, text (e.g., a text chat), voice (e.g., from microphones or a telephone line) and video (e.g., from a video phone or web camera).